leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ajraddatz/archive
Warnings Of course i like the idea I'm sorry i couldn't answer early, the game becomes an addiction. - [[User:KazMx|''' KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] · · ) 01:09, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Help w/ the wiki Hello AJ, as you can see I'm currently unavailable to edit the wiki and make the proper administration tasks, I'm kinda overwhelmed with the work, college and and many other aspects i have. So if its not too much asking for, can you take over this wiki for this next two weeks. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 02:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I was going to BC u since september, but i kinda forget it. Congrats on new BC. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 02:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Items Hey, thanks for helping out with the item "Abyssal Scepter". I'm just working on the template right now, then I'll need help to get all the items done and up-to-date. You up for that? Mainly, I need someone to change the items box and add a new category called "Advanced" in-between Legendary and put the correct items in that category. Also, all the new items I've added are missing proper categorization. TehOwn 00:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Well I just went ahead and separated them into the additional category of "Advanced". It might be a bit confusing though, as the "Infinity Edge" is actually categorized as "Advanced" rather than "Legendary" and is one of the most powerful items. But it's just a matter of sticking to the categorization. Still need all the items to be given the right tag depending on what category they fit into... it's a big job, but needs to be done eventually... TehOwn 00:39, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations. - '''KazMx (Message me! ) 04:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Why did you remove my page from the guide section? Why did you remove my page from the guide section while leaving the other unfinished Karthus guide in there? My guide is a complete guide that covers everything I outlined in the summary I made. Do you expect me to copy paste it into the wiki page on this site? I could do that, but it would look like shit if I did. I just don't understand why you wouldn't want your readers to have access to a good quality Karthus guide when there aren't any others on this wiki. It seems a bit off. I didn't want to copy paste the entired thing, so I wrote a summary of what's in the guide and I provided a link to the full guide. Is there something wrong with that? lol, I wasn't talking about the link you changed. Previously, the page was in the "Guides & Strategy" section under the "Karthus Guides" subsection. Now it's missing from there and I have no idea how to move it back. Article Comments 2 Hey Aj, is there a way to block anonymous IP in the article comments and enable them in the Guide Prefix. - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really sure, sorry. If you really wanted to, the right to create comments could be moved from all to Users. Ajraddatz Talk 18:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Introduce I wrote theoretical the same to Michelle, but it doesn't matter. Greetings, I am D3Reap3R, Emissary of EU. Feel free to message me for any stuff you can figure or if you want to discuss something, as I am open for everyone's opinion. D3Reap3R 20:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Al'Zahar Remove him for now as page; I saved his content already. I gonna restore him later then. Article Comments Part III I know right? Thanks for the update of the Articles comments, they are working wonders. I also like the traffic in the page. - KazMx (Message me! ) 16:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Babysitting Hey Aj, as I already mention earlier this month i'm going to leave the wiki for one month, so take good care of the Wiki, and work with Michelle, D3, and Heina to keep the good work of the wiki. - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, have a good time. If you think it would be beneficial, it might be a good idea to give me bureaucrat rights while you are gone. They can be removed once you get back, and that allows the wiki to keep on moving forward while you're away. 18:26, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Question: What is that " Ajraddatz "D3Reap3R to Enterprise"" supposed to mean XD ? D3Reap3R ~ Message me! ~|Dp (EU Emissary) 15:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the information. Just the text heavily surprised me XD D3Reap3R ~ Message me! ~|Dp (EU Emissary) 16:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Got a Twittah account so that I could add you to the list? 16:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, sorry. 12:46, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Signature I require a "smart sig" that would display time and date based on the viewing person's browser settings (as in, I write something at 13:00 my time and it displays as...9:00 to one, 20:30 to another and 25:65 to the temporal entity that lives in my middle eyeball). Could you inform me of any such features that I have no knowledge of? Also I totally didn't steal this from you --> 20:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, sorry, I don't think that that is possible D: 22:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Daaaawww... 22:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ...signatures are a pain in the ass to make... 04:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yep :P 13:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Damn it, fix yer sig, it's breaking numbered lists >_< 18:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed it for you. You now owe me 10 pieces of either gold-plated chocolate or chocolate-plated gold 02:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) "Advertise that somewhere else" Hi. I JUST joined the LoL wiki because, my friend Teathy, created a Ventrilo channel for the League of Legends community. I'm contacting you because I was wondering why you removed my blog post. We created this Ventrilo channel solely for the LoL community, and we figured that the LoL Wiki would be a obvious place to 'advertise' it. I'd really just like a specific reason as to why you deleted my post. If you can explain to me why you consider this a wrong thing to post, I will gladly take it elsewhere. But I'd really like to get the community together, and this seems like a good place to do. Thank you so much for your time! N00bd0wn 02:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC)n00bd0wn :Alright, I've restored it. 02:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Introduction Hello. I have not met you before. For some time I kept thinking that you were inactive but I have just seen your recent edits. I wanted to stop be and say hello to introduce myself. I hope to see you around more often :) 03:06, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, nice to meet you. I've been so busy in real life that I don't have much time for this wiki, I'm afraid, but I hope to be back someday :) 03:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I really enjoy meeting people that I have not met yet! I also like seeing people help the wiki in anyway possible. Yeah I hope to see you around some day too! 03:12, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Top|ADM Template Good job on it. I apologize for only half deleting the one on your page before... not gonna lie I didn't know what it was but I figured that ADM=Admin so I just deleted that part of it since I had no idea what the top was for. I figured you could handle the rest of it how you wanted to since you're obviously more experienced this than I am. Regardless, it's a pleasure to have someone like you around and, as Tech said before me, I hope to see you around more often. NeonSpotlight 03:43, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I hope to be here more often, though I doubt I will for a month at least :/ 04:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey, I was wondering if one day you can teach me how to create templates (if they are useful). You seem very knowledgable about the wiki and highly experienced. Also, as a favor to me, can you reply on my talk page =] Thank you! 04:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Your back :D Ok I wanted to ask for your help with my signature because the edit count is incorrect and it bothers me. Do you know how to fix this? Also can you read my message above please :) 19:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Of course I can teach you how to make a template, but you'd need to find something to make a template for first ;) :There is nothing that you can do about the editcount in your signature - from a technical point of view, Wikia's editcount extension doesn't update instantaneously, and as such your editcount on your sig, and at will usually be lower than your current count as displayed on your userpage. 20:01, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok like the template for the champion checklist.. there are these things: , , and , I was thinking about making one where it is just a yellow straight line which means that this person is undecided about the idea of getting that champion or not. so the template would be '--' or ~''' . It could either be a straight line or a curved line. Do you know what I mean now? 20:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Horribly, horribly useless... Better off ripping out the free champ indicator and applying it instead. Though that is still useless since the free champ rotation is right on the front page -_- 20:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) So Aj, regardless of what he/she said, what do you think? 20:53, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Content director category Hello. Nice to meet you. I've noticed that you added another content director category. I've already made that category, so there's no need to have that category that you made. '-- 'UberTri125 (#) '''"Buckle Up!" 14:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :I made it because one use, Zelgadis87, had that category on his page. I've now redirected it to the other one, and removed it from his userpage. 14:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) File Categories Aj, how did you edited the categories for image uploading? If you will proceed with that you will have to change the categorization of all files. Please add as categories: Ability Details Animations, Loading Screen, and Skins. Those last two are the most used. 18:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :I think that you've figured out what I did. I'll be making separate categories for the images as well, so it doesn't clog up the other category pages. 19:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations on your promotion! You will make a great administrator to the wiki! 19:05, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Template and AD page Hey glad to see you're an admin! Also I wanted to ask you a couple of things. Well as we discussed earlier, about my template, I was thinking that the yellow line mean "Undecided" because people may not have the champion or want it, so they can put the yellow line, indicting that they are "undecided". Also can you help me figure out why I can't edit 's AD page. I am supposed to add some tags. 19:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :No clue why you can't edit that page - it isn't protected. What error message are you getting? :I honestly don't know if that template addition would be a good idea. I just got back, as you know, and am not really back into the game yet (busy here, and IRL). Might be better to ask someone else on that, though I'd be able to add that (I think). 19:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Well there isn't a message the edit button just isn't visible. Also I can create the template but I just don't know how to do anything to templates.. 19:34, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :For now, add ?action=edit to the end of the URL to edit it. Don't worry, I'm fine with modifying the template for you if others thing that it's a good idea. 19:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks! And I will ask a few of the staff to hear what they think. Thanks for your help :D 19:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I added the code but it didn't work. It says that don't have permission to edit it because it is locked. o you think you can help with this? 19:46, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Not a clue, sorry O_o - Try editing it later, I guess. 20:14, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok my blog post has earned 3 votes for the "Support" section and no votes in the "Oppose" section. Also can you help me?I wanted to know how to link a blog post in a talk page. How do you make redirects for blog posts? Sam calls them "wiki links". 02:40, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :You reply in the weirdest places O_o - I'll check back tomorrow and see what the general consensus is there, and if it is favourable, I'll implement. You can link to a blog post using [Blog:username/some blog name here. 03:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Period question Oi, Aj, this or this? Note all the periods in the abilities table 00:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :You mean after cost and stuff? Yea, those shouldn't be there. 00:51, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::So I am right, as usual... *strokes evil Grammar Nazi beard* 01:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::*snips off beard* trolololo... 01:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Why not AJ? They look terribly bad? The only one who has complained is Nystus. I am using them on all champions pages, got 80% done (i am not just adding the periods, I mean I add them after an extensive review of the page). It looks better for the damage when having scaling. The format we use on the wiki (not dota-like) allows for the periods to not be incorrect. Just allow them to be used as an uniforming rule. 03:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I personally stopped caring about spelling/grammar concerns on wikis looooong ago, so I'm fine with whatever the community thinks looks best. Beyond that, though, it is proper English to not have the periods there, which is all that I was meaning to say above. Naughty Nystus, recruiting me for some kind of drama >:( 03:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Proper English! >,..,@ 11:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC)